Good Advice
by Atelaar
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have been fighting again. Maybe it's time for him to listen to some good advice!


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

**Good Advice**

Inuyasha waited impatiently by the Bone-eater's Well, wearing the grass thin around the periphery with his pacing. Every so often, he would lean on the edge of the well, peering inside. It was always empty.

Finally, he flung himself onto the ground and tipped his head back, eyes tightly closed.

"If there is someone who'll listen to the prayers of a half-demon, hear me now," he prayed fervently. "Send Kagome back to me."

He thought about the fight they had that had sent Kagome running back to her own time, and cursed himself for a fool. There had been too many fights, too many misunderstandings and far, far too much pride in the way. Both of them had hair-trigger tempers – and that never boded well. This latest spat had been over something trivial – so he had thought – but Kagome had taken it very seriously, and things had spiralled out of control.

Inuyasha put his head in his hands and moaned. He had considered following Kagome through the well, but Sango had convinced him otherwise. The pretty slayer knew more about women than he, considering she was one herself, and she had told him bluntly to leave things alone for a while and let tempers cool.

But two days passed. Then a week. Then another week. Inuyasha was terrified Kagome had completely given up on him and would never come again.

"I love you," he whispered. He paused, listening. The world did not come to an end, so he said it again, louder this time.

"Kagome, how long must I wait? Please don't torture me any more. Come back, my love. I promise things will be different."

He sighed, thinking that maybe a promise like that came too late. He looked at his clawed hands – strong enough to rend a stone wall if he so desired. But all he could think of was how Kagome's hair felt like silk in his fingers.

"Inuyasha!"

He looked up to see Sango coming across the glen towards the well. She plunked herself down beside him.

"No sign yet?"

He shook his head miserably.

Sango laid a hand on his shoulder. "I suppose she really wants to teach you a lesson this time. She's never stayed away this long before."

"No." Inuyasha sighed and put his hand over hers. "I'm afraid, Sango."

"Hmm." She smiled. "Well, that's a start."

"I wish she were here, so I could tell her how sorry I am. It _was_ a stupid argument – and, yes – I was being a jerk."

"Oh, so finally he opens his eyes and sees."

"Sango – should I go? Should I go to her?"

"Inuyasha, there's a little saying about love. If you love something, let it go…"

Inuyasha put his face in his hands again, mentally completing the quote. "But what if she's thinking the same thing and waiting for me?"

Sango shrugged. "That's a tough one, Inuyasha. Maybe give it another day or two."

"I don't think I could last another day."

"You got that right. You're wasting away to nothing. Oh! That reminds me. Kaede says 'eat'!"

Sango pulled a parcel of food from her apron and pressed it into the half-demon's hands. He looked at it uncomprehendingly.

"Inuyasha, you have to eat. Starving yourself does no good, you know."

"Yeah. But I'm not hungry."

His stomach rumbled just then, and Sango grinned.

"No?"

"Well, maybe a little. You know what I really miss?"

Sango shook her head.

"Potato chips! Those noodles Kagome brings back. Even her omelet. Yes – I'd like some of her omelet right about now."

"How about the curry?" Sango smiled at him.

Inuyasha made a face. "Now _that_ I can do without."

He opened the packet and surveyed the contents. Kaede had included several of his favourite treats. Saliva filled his mouth and he found himself wolfing down the food.

"Give yourself a bellyache eating that fast," Sango observed.

"Won't hurt as much as my heartache."

"Inuyasha… if you really love Kagome, you should tell her so."

Inuyasha choked on a bit of food. Sango slammed him on the back until he coughed it up and spit it out.

"I know I should mind my own business," Sango said. "But I hate to see the two of you like this all the time."

"I… I'm trying to protect her from Naraku," Inuyasha said. "If he knew…"

"I think he does," Sango said drily. "Gods above, Inuyasha! Everyone can see it. I saw it almost from the moment I met the two of you."

"Oh." Inuyasha looked at the crumb-filled cloth in his lap. "I'm that obvious, am I?'

Sango snorted. "If you were any more obvious, you'd be carrying a banner."

"Oh." He flapped the cloth to rid it of the crumbs. He watched as the breeze caught a few particles of food and whirled them off across the glen.

"So what do you think you should do?" Sango picked the cloth from his hands and folded it, tucking it back into her pocket.

"I think… I should tell her. I think I should go over right this minute and find her – make her listen to me. Go down on my knees if I have to."

The half-demon bounded to his feet. He marched a few feet away from the well, then stooped and swiped something up in his hand. As he came back, Sango's jaw dropped in surprise at the look of determination he wore. He clutched some flowers in his hand.

"What?" Inuyasha growled. "She likes these."

Sango smiled and got to her feet. "Well, good luck."

Inuyasha paused with one foot on the edge of the well. He looked down into the dark interior and gulped.

"Sango?"

"Inuyasha, you're not chickening out now, are you?"

"No."

He reached out his free hand and drew the demon slayer near. Before he could have second thoughts, he kissed Sango's cheek and let her go. Sango gasped and put a hand to her cheek.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled at her. "Just – thanks, Sango."

Without another word, he dropped down the well and disappeared. Sango leaned on the edge, looking down, hand still on her cheek. Then she smiled, hoping that things would work out for the two of them. The demon slayer began her hike back to the village, making a private resolve to take some her own advice, especially where it concerned a particular monk.


End file.
